Nós odiamos Jusenkyo !
by Tomi12
Summary: o que ranma e seus amigos farão após descobrirem que mais um amigo carrega a maldição das fontes de jusenkyo ? e pior ! carrega a maldição que muitos desejam ter !
1. SEJA BEMVINDO

O sinal já havia tocado. Muitos alunos demoraram a chegar na escola por causa da chuva, as férias de verão mal tinhasm acabado e o tempo já estava fechando outra vez.

Ranma e Akane corriam pelo caminho da escola, era o primeiro dia de aula e os dois já estavam atrasados. Assim que chegaram lá, também encontraram vários outros alunos, também atrasados e encharcados.

- Akane, vá indo para a sala. - Ranma falou, em forma de garota- vou ver se consigo arranjar água quente !

- Está bem. - Akane foi andando em direção à sala, quando sentiu alguém a cutucando.

Ela se virou e deu de cara com um rapaz, ofegante e encharcado. Tinha olhos verdes e um cabelo lindo, cor de mel. Ele segurava uma pasta e uns livros nas mãos.

- Por favor, pode me dizer aonde fica a sala do segundo ano B ?

- É a minha sala, venha comigo, eu te mostro. - ela sorriu, simpática e os dois foram andando até a sala. - estava perdido ?

- Bem... estava. - ele sorriu, sem-graça. - é o meu primeiro dia aqui.

- Se quiser, eu posso mostrar a escola pra você mais tarde, que tal ?

- Ia ser ótimo ! Se não for muito incômodo...

- Imagine ! Será um prazer !

- Obrigado..

- Eu me chamo Akane. - ela estendeu a mão

- Tomiko. - ele apertou a mão dela.

Os dois continuaram andando, até que perceberam que não havia mais ninguém no corredor. De repente, ouviram alguém correndo em sua direção.

- Akane, sua tonta ! - era Ranma quem aparecera, já como homem - Por que ainda está aqui ? Temos que ir para a sala !

- Ai, eu esqueci ! Vamos, Tomiko !

Os três foram correndo e chegaram na sala. Levaram uma bronca do professor e se sentaram nos lugares que estavam vagos.

Uma hora se passou, e outro professor entrou na sala, o professor de Química. Akane detestava essa matéria, por isso não prestou muita atenção na aula. Foi pega de surpresa quando o professor fez um esquema no quadro e falou :

- Quem pode me dizer que elemento químico é esse ? Vamos ver... -ele leu os nomes na lista de chamada- Akane Tendo.

- Hã ? - Akane levantou a cabeça, todos os alunos olhavam para ela, e o professor esperava uma resposta, sério.

" O que eu faço ? Não tenho a menor ideia !" , ela pensou. Mas ouviu Tomiko, que estava na carteira atrás dela, dizer discretamente :

- É Rubídio.

- Rubídio. - Akane falou para a turma.

O professor a olhou , meio desconfiado, mas assentiu com a cabeça.

- Está certo. É Rubídio. Agora, proseguindo... -ele voltou a escrever no quando

- Obrigada ! - ela disse baixinho

A segunda aula se passou, e estava na hora do almoço. Os alunos tiraram seus lanches das mochilas, alguns se sentaram nas carteiras, outros nas cadeiras, e outros ficaram em pé. Conversavam enquando comiam.

- E então, Tomiko.. você veio de qual escola ?

- Eu morava em Okinawa, e me mudei pra cá há pouco tempo.

- Hm.. e vem cá, você é bom só em química ou nas outras matérias também ?

- Modéstia à parte, nas outras também.

Os dois riram. Enquanto isso, Ranma comia seu almoço sossegado, mas seus amigos não paravam de olhar os dois conversando.

- Ranma, quem é esse cara aí ?

- Sei lá. Algum novato.

- Ele parece estar se dando bem com a Akane, não acha ?

- Talvez. E daí ?

- Como "e daí" ? Ela é sua noiva !

- Eu não me preocupo. - Ranma pensou : "e além do mais, ele parece que joga para o outro time, para mim.." . Ele deu de ombros e voltou a comer.

De repente, alguém arrombou a porta da sala e foi correndo em direção à carteira de Akane.

- Akane Tendo, meu amor ! - era Kuno, que foi abraçá-la, mas ao invés disso, recebeu um soco dela- como eu senti sua falta !

- Ai, ai... começou tudo de novo.. - Akane suspirou

Kuno olhou para Tomiko, que o olhava assustado, e apontou sua espada para ele :

- Quem é você ? Akane querida, este ser está te incomodando ?

- Não, Kuno ! Abaixa essa espada agora !

Ele não lhe deu ouvidos, e continuou com a espada apontada para ele:

- Diga-me, quem é você ?

Tomiko se levantou, irritado, e respondeu :

- Meu nome é Tomiko Akaede ! Pronto ! Está satisfeito ! Que tal deixar a Akane em paz ?

- Insolente ! Ninguém fala assim com Tatewaki Kuno, líder do clube de kendo, o trovão azul do colég... - Kuno não conseguiu terminar a frase, pois alguém acabara de pisar na sua cabeça.

- Fala aí, Kuno ! Vejo que você continua doido !

- Saotome.. - ele falou, furioso.

Ranma voltou para o chão e falou para Tomiko :

- O Kuno é assim mesmo, com o tempo acostuma.

- Ora, seu... - Kuno preparou sua espada.

Nesse momento, o alto-falante da sala de aula tocou :

" Tati, my son, venha até a sala do diretor ! Daddy precisa falar com você ! "

- Os dois foram salvos pelo gongo, mas somente desta vez. - ele saiu da sala.

- Caramba.. que maníaco ! - Tomiko comentou

- Desculpa, Tomiko ! Ele faz esse drama todo sempre que me vê perto de algum garoto !

- Tudo bem.

O sinal tocou e todos foram para seus lugares.

No final do dia, Akane e Ranma fora andando para casa.

- E aí, Akane ? Qual é a desse seu amigo novo ? Gosta de mulher, homem ... ?

- Ranma ! Deixe de ser ridículo ! Eu achei o Tomiko muito legal, e não me importo com essas piadinhas de mau gosto !

- Tá bom, só queria saber..

Ela suspirou e continuou andando.

Mais dias se passaram, e Tomiko e Akane foram se tornando cada vez mais amigos.


	2. VENHA CONOSCO, TOMIKO !

A aula que o 2o ano B estava tendo era de história .

- Para o seminário da semana que vem vocês farão uma apresentação em duplas. - a professora escreveu o nome dos alunos em papeizinhos para que eles sorteassem suas duplas.

Por muita coinciência, Akane sorteou Tomiko, e todos os garotos da sala o olharam com ódio.

- Tomiko, a gente pode fazer o trabalho lá em casa, que tal ?

- Pode ser.

- Hoje está bom pra você ?

- Está sim.

Ranma e seus amigos ovservavam os dois.

- Ranma, acredite na gente.. acho que esse cara está querendo conquistar a Akane..

" O que será que ele está querendo ?" , Ranma pensava.

- Relaxem, a Akane é tão machona que nem vai dar bola pra ele.

Ranma sentiu um soco na cabeça.

- Eu ouvi isso, seu cabeçudo. Vamos pra casa.

Os três estavam no meio do caminho e começou a chover. Ranma , antes que pudesse ser visto transformado, saiu correndo desesperado.

- Encontro vocês em casa !

Os dois continuaram andando, só que um pouco mais apressados.

- Que droga, tem chovido muito ultimamente ! - Tomiko começou a espirrar.

Eles chegaram em casa, ensopados, e a família estava esperando.

- Oi pessoal. Este é meu amigo Tomiko.

- Muito prazer, venha se juntar a nós no jantar. - Kasumi o cumprimentou

- Obriga-a-a... TCHIM !

- Ih, Tomiko ! - Akane falou- será que você pegou um resfriado ?

- Acho que sim... - ele começou a tossir.

- Não é melhor tomar um banho quente ? - Kasumi falou - enquanto isso eu ponho suas roupas para secar.

- Não, não.. - ele espirrou - não quero atrapalhar..

- Imagine ! Espere só um pouco que eu vou esqunetar a águra. - ela foi até o banheiro.

Um tempo depois, Tomiko foi até o banheiro e entrou na banheira.

" Aaah.. eu realmente precisava disto.. pena que não vai adiantar..." , ele pensou.

Enquanto isso, P-chan, que estava escondido no quarto de Akane , saiu de fininho e foi andando o banheiro.

Tomiko ouviu passos, e percebeu que tinha deixado a porta encostada.

" Ah, não ! Esqueci de trancar ! "

P- chan empurrou a porta com a cabeça e Tomiko rapidamente mergulhou na banheira. P-chan olhou para os lados e não viu ninguém, enquanto isso, Tomiko prendia a respiração na água. O porquinho não pensou duas vezes : pulou na banheira. Assim que se transformou em humano, percebeu que não estava sozinho. Subiu para pegar ar e se deparou com um garota, assustada, de olhos verdes e cabelos cor de mel um pouco abaixo dos ombros.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH !

Todos ouviram o grito dela. Ranma desceu as escadas, correndo, o grito vinha do banheiro. Assim que abriu a porta, encontrou a seguinte cena : Ryoga, correndo pelo banheiro, fugindo de uma garota que gritava " TARADO !" e lhe jogava coisas. E detalhe : os dois só vestiam toalhas.

- O que está acontecendo aqui ?

Os dois pararam de correr.

- Quem gritou ? - era a voz de Akane, que vinha correndo em direção ao banheiro.

- Escondam-se ! - Ranma ligou o chuveiro na água fria, e entrou nele rapidamente.

Akane abriu a porta, e perguntou :

- O que houve ? Quem gritou ?

- Fui eu.. - Ranma respondeu, como garota. - pensei que tinha visto uma coisa, mas deixa pra lá..

- Cadê o Tomiko ? Não era ele que estava aqui ?

- Ele... ele foi embora.

- Já foi ? Mas a gente nem jantou..

- É... ele pediu pra eu te dizer que sentia muito.

- Tá.. você ia tomar banho agora ?

- Érm... ia.

- Bom, não demore.

Akane saiu do banheiro, e Ryoga e a garota saíram de onde estavam escondidos.

- Peraí... você... virou uma... garota ? - ela perguntou, confusa

- Ah, pois é. - Ranma encheu o balde de água quente e jogou nele mesmo.

- Então você...

- Ele vira uma garota quando é molhado com água fria. É uma longa história. - Ryoga lhe falou.

- Saia de perto de mim ! - ela pegou um balde com águra fria e jogou nele - ué, virou porco ? - ela se espantou

- É, ele vira porco quando é molhado com água fria.

" Então, eles também..." , ela pensou.

O porquinho pulou na banheira de novo, se transformando.

- Poderia dizer.. quem é você ? - Ranma falou

- Você sabe quem eu sou. Acho que até não gosta de mim, Ranma.

- Hã ? - ele perguntou, confuso.

A menina ligou o chuveiro na água fria, e se molhou rapidamente, tranformando-se naquele garoto bonzinho e simpático que tinha feito amizade com Akane : Tomiko.

- Então você é o.. a.. Tomiko ?

- Exatamente. - Tomiko se molhou na água quente, voltando a ter sua forma de garota.

- Você caiu na fonte do homem afogado ? - Ryoga perguntou

- Eu vou contar pra vocês como tudo aconteceu. - os três se sentaram.


	3. TOMIKO E A NANNIQUAN

- Desde que eu era uma garotinha, vivia ouvindo histórias sobre um lugar na China, que tinha algo muito especial: A Fonte dos Desejos.

Ranma e Ryoga se entreolharam, meio confusos, mas não disseram nada.

- Esta história esteve na minha família por gerações. Lembro-me que há mais ou menos um ano, meu avô ficou muito doente, então eu e meu pai fomos para a China, em busca da Fonte dos Desejos .. Andamos por muitos dias e muitas noites, e então um dia, por acaso, nos perdemos um do outro.

"- Onde ... eu estou ? - Tomiko andava, cansada, até que encontrou um guarda gordinho e um lugar cheio de fontes.

- Olá, mocinha! - o guarda veio em sua direção - Ser bem vinda a Jusenkyo !

- Por favor, senhor ... Eu estou a procura de uma fonte mágica ...

- Vir ao lugar certo! Este ser local se fontes mágicas!

- Sério? - Os olhos dela brilharam

- Sim! Estas ser fontes muito especiais !

- Bem, eu não tenho nada a perder ... Iuuuupi ! Fonte dos Desejos, aqui vou eu! - Ela pulou em uma das fontes

- Mocinha, o que estar fazendo ?

Tomiko foi pegar ar, esperançosa. Mas quando ela olhou para baixo, a primeira coisa que percebeu foi que seus seios haviam desaparecido.

- Esta ser Nanniquan ! - O guarda mostrou uma placa. - A fonte do homem afogado! Tem histólia tlágica de jovem lapaz que se afogou na fonte 2000 anos atlás! Agola todos que cair na fonte se tlansformar em homem !

Tomiko passou as mãos pelo seu peito reto e cabelo curto.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH ! "

- Voltei para o Japão humilhada. Sem ter achado a fonte dos desejos, e ainda por cima, presa a essa droga de maldição.

- Uau ... - Ranma disse - eu ainda não posso acreditar que você simplesmente pulou na fonte.

Ela lhe deu um soco.

- Insensível !

- Ranma, não seja um idiota ! - Ryoga disse - não vê que ela já sofreu o suficiente? - Ele colocou a mão no ombro dela - Eu sinto muito.

De repente, os dois perceberam que não estavam vestindo nada além de toalhas. Cada um pulou para um lado, morrendo de vergonha, e pegaram suas roupas.


	4. AKANE DESCOBRE A VERDADE

- Ranma ... - Tomiko o chamou,ele estava sentado na frente dela.

- O quê?

- Tem certeza de que esta é uma ideia boa, eu aparecendo aqui como uma menina?

- Sim. Olha, os professores nem vão notar.

- E a Akane ?

Akane estava no outro lado da classe, pensando: "Ontem ele foi embora lá de casa, mesmo sem dizer, e hoje ele não aparece? Ele está doente? Ou ele tá... me evitando? Meu Deus, eu fiz algo errado? "

O sinal tocou, e logo que o professor deixou a classe, uma menina com cabelos castanhos carregando uma espátula grande veio correndo em direção Ranma e abraçou-o.

- Ranma docinho ! Eu senti sua falta !  
- Oi, Ukyo! Como foi sua viagem?

- Foi maravilhosa! Eu aprendi um monte de receitas novas! E por falar nisso ... - Ukyo pegou um monte de panfletos que ela guardava e começou a distribuir para os alunos. - Hoje tem uma promoção muito especial na Ucchan's! Tudo com 50% de desconto! Passem lá, depois da escola!

Depois da escola, um grupo de estudantes foi até o restaurante de Ukyo.

- Sabe ... - Akane disse a Tomiko, que estava sentada ao lado dela - você parece muito com meu amigo Tomiko. Você é irmã dele ?

Ela não respondeu. Virou o rosto e continuou a comer.

- Você não conhece? Nunca ouvi falar dele?

- N-não. Desculpe. - Ela respondeu, nervosa.

Todos estavam comendo e conversando, e de repente a porta do restaurante se abriu e apareceu uma chineisnha alegre.

- Nihao, pessoal!

- Shampoo? - Ukyo foi até ela - O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Shampoo estava entregando ramen e viu restaurante de Ukyo cheio. Restaurante de Ukyo nunca estar cheio !

Ukyo olhou para ela, irritada, mas se conteve.

- Sim, agora o meu restaurante é um sucesso. Qual é o problema, Shampoo? Com medo de perder a freguesia?

Shampoo riu.

- Todo mundo sabe que Restaurante Gato ser muito melhor do que aqui! Ranma gosta melhor da comida de Shampoo, não é, Ranma? - Ela o abraçou

- Hã? O quê? Me deixem fora disso ! - Ranma disse, infeliz.

- Esperem e verão. - Shampoo esquerda.

- Argh... aquela... - Ukyo disse, brava.

- São sempre assim? - Perguntou Tomiko Akane

- Com certeza.

De repente, outra pessoa apareceu no restaurante. Ele estava ofegante, cansado e andando quase se arrastando.

- Ukyo ... eu...estou...faminto...

- Oi, Ryoga! Senta aqui com o pessoal !

Ryoga ergueu a cabeça e percebeu que todo mundo estava olhando para ele.

- Ah, todos estão aqui. Akane, Ranma, Tomiko ...

- Hã? - Akane disse - você acabou de dizer Tomiko?

Tomiko o fuzilou com os olhos, e ele percebeu que tinha falado demais.

- Ryoga! Você não me respondeu !

Ele ficou nervoso, sem saber o que dizer. Tomiko tentou sair de fininho, Mas não funcionou. Ela tropeçou em um garoto e caiu no chão, e a água gelada que ele estava segurando caiu toda em cima dela.

Tomiko olhou em volta, todos estavam olhando, impressionados. Mas a expressão Akane não mostrou isso, ela parecia desapontada. Ela se levantou e saiu do restaurante, em silêncio.

- Akane, espera aí ! - Tomiko foi atrás dela, como um menino - Me desculpa !

- Por que você não me contou? Eu estava preocupada com você!

- Eu sei ...

- Você é como o Ranma, então? Você caiu em uma fonte amaldiçoada também?

- Bem, sim ..

- E até o Ryoga sabia disso ! Todo mundo sabia menos eu !

- Eu pensei que se eu te dissesse, você pensaria que eu era uma aberração!

- Tomiko! Eu seria a última pessoa no mundo a te julgar! Meu noivo é assim, pelo amor de deus !

- Bem... espera... é sério ? - Tomiko olhos brilharam - Ele é realmente o seu noivo? Que leg...

- Tomiko! Foco !

- Ah, desculpe! Por favor, Akane, me perdoa! Eu realmente quero que você seja minha amiga ! Prometo que não vou te esconder mais nada!

Akane relaxou.

- Tudo bem. Eu quero ser sua amiga, também.

Eles se abraçaram.

- Akane! Tomiko! Está tudo bem? - Ranma perguntou  
- Sim!

- Então vocês vão voltar para o restaurante ou não?

Eles sorriram, e voltaram para o restaurante.


	5. DEIXEME AJUDAR !

Os alunos estavam conversando entre si, combinando algo.

- Ukyo - Ranma e alguns amigos foram para ela - estamos combinando de ir ao cinema depois da escola, quer vir?

- Desculpa, hoje eu não posso. O restaurante tá uma loucura ! Vou pra lá direto daqui. - ela suspirou - Eu tenho trabalhado muito ultimamente ...

- Ah, que pena. E você, Tomiko? Quer vir?

Tomiko olhava para Ukyo com atenção.

- Hoje eu não posso, gente.

A aula já havia terminado. Ukyo estava no restaurante servindo os clientes, desesperada, quando Tomiko entrou no restaurante.

- Ah, oi Tomiko! Só um minuto, eu já vou te atender! - Ela carregava um monte de pratos nas mãos,se desequilibrando.

- Uau, como aqui tá cheio!

Ukyo tentava andar, passando pelos clientes com dificuldade.

- Acho que Ukyo não saber administrar restaurante. - Shampoo estava encostada na porta, com os braços cruzados.

- O que você quer, Shampoo? Eu estou ocupada!

- Ei, onde estão os nossos pedidos? - Alguns clientes se queixaram

- Ukyo não cuidar de seus clientes .. também... não ter ajudante ...

- Ei! Quem disse que ela não tem um ajudante? - Tomiko se intrometeu - eu sou a ajudante dela!

- Você é ? - Ukyo perguntou, confusa.

- S-Sim, claro que eu sou!

Tomiko pulou pelo balcão, pegou quatro okonomiakis que estavam sendo preparados com espátulas, e atirou-o graciosamente nos pratos dos clientes. Shampoo e Ukyo arregalaram os olhos.

- Ayaa! Ser garçonete boa! Que tal trabalhar no restaurante de Shampoo?

- De jeito nenhum! - Ukyo puxou o braço de Tomiko - ela trabalha para mim!

- Eu trabalho ?

- Claro que sim! - Ukyo deu-lhe um avental - Agora, vamos trabalhar! Vamos, vamos !

No final do dia, Ukyo fechou o restaurante, enquanto Tomiko estava limpando as mesas.

- Tomiko, muito obrigada pela sua ajuda.

- De nada. - Ela tirou o avental - Eu nunca trabalhei antes. Até que foi legal! Bem .. Acho que vou indo ...

- Você vai voltar amanhã?

- Hm ... Eu vou?

- Você tem que voltar! Está contratada agora, esqueceu?

- Eu estou mesmo ? - ela sorriu

- Claro que está !

- Ok, então. Não se preocupe, eu com certeza vou voltar amanhã. - Tomiko saiu do restaurante, Ukyo apagou as luzes e foi até seu apartamento.


	6. FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO, RANMA ! PARTE I

Akane estava no supermercado, comprando tudo o que faltava para a festa. Ela estava andando com seu carrinho de compras, e encontrou Tomiko na Sessão de Festas.

- Oi, Tomiko!

- Ah Akane oi,! Como vai?

- Bem!

As duas olharam uma para a cesta da outra, e perceberam que tinham pego quase a mesma coisa. Biscoitos, doces, salgadinhose alguns balões da Sessão de Festas.

- Você está comprando de tudo isso também? - Perguntou Akane

- Pois é ! Que coincidência...

- Você vai dar uma festa?

- Hm ... mais ou menos...

- Para quem?

- Bem ...é pro... Ranma ... - Ela respondeu, nervosa.

- Hã? Como assim ? Ah .. Já sei.. Ukyo te pediu para comprar isso e pra ajudá-la a dar uma festa pro Ranma, certo?

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

- Aposto que a Shampoo também está planejando algo ... - Akane disse, irritada.

- Mas ... Aposto que Ranma vai querer ficar na.. sua festa, Akane! - Tomiko tentou animá-la

- Claro que não. - Ela abaixou a cabeça. - Eu provavelmente vou estragar o bolo de aniversário .. Uma coisa dessas nunca aconteceria com a Ukyo...

- Ei! Não diga isso! Vamos lá, Akane! Você é praticamente família pra ele ! É claro que ele vai escolher a sua festa, ele gosta tanto de você!

Akane corou.

- Tudo bem, então. Eu vou fazer a melhor festa que já teve!

- Esse é o espírito! Mas por favor ... NÃO fla nada disso pra Ukyo! Se ela perguntar alguma coisa ,você nunca me viu aqui, ok? - ela disse, com medo

- Ok... Ok..

- Bem .. Vou lá pro caixa para pagar isso. Tchau.

Akane olhou em volta, vendo se havia alguma coisa que ela tinha esquecido de pegar.

- Ah, isso! - Ela achou uma faixa colorida que dizia : "Feliz Aniversário", mas, de repente, sentiu uma fita agarrando seu pulso - Ei!

Quando Akane olhou na direção da fita, ela viu uma garota vestindo um collant de ginástica, rindo.

- Kodachi!

- Akane, você por acaso está tentando pegar essa faixa para o aniversário do meu Ranma querido ?

- Isso não é da sua conta! - Ela tentou se soltar - Me solta !

Tomiko estava na fila para pagar suas coisas, mas ouviu a confusão e foi onde estavam Akane e Kodachi.

- Eu comprarei essa faixa, Akane.

- Não vai não ! Eu vi primeiro!

As duas se prepararam para lutar.

- Ei, gente ! - Tomiko gritou - não posso acreditar que vocês estão fazendo essa confusão por causa dessa porcaria de faixa !

- Cale a boca! - As duas gritaram, fazendo Tomiko se encolher.

Kodachi atacou Akane com sua fita, mas ela conseguiu desviar. As duas começaram a pular pelas prateleiras e corredores, deixando todos em volta assustados.

- Parem ! Vocês tão assustando todo mundo ! - Tomiko tentou segui-las, desesperada.

Um funcionário do supermercado que estava carregando um monte de garrafas de água acabou sendo atropelado, então ele deixou tudo cair em cima de Tomiko, que estava logo atrás dele.

- Grrrr ... PAREM AGORA !

Kodachi e Akane pararam. Perceberam que tinham deixado o mercado de cabeça para baixo.

- Já chega ! Olha só o que vocês fizeram! Tudo por causa dessa faixa estúpida !

Kodachi olhava direto para aquele menino que lhe dava um sermão.

"Ele é ... tão ... lindo ..." , Kodachi caminhou em sua direção.

- Vocês tem que parar com essa disputa pelo Ran... hã ? - Tomiko parou de falar, quando percebeu Kodachi encarando

- Perdão, meu querido ... - Disse ela, doce - Sabe.. paixão faz as pessoas enlouquecerem ...

- Q-quê ? - Ele se afastou

- Aceite isso, meu querido... - Kodachi lhe deu uma rosa negra, e saiu, deixando atrás de pétalas de rosas negras.

- Tomiko, não cheire essa rosa ! - Akane expulso da rosa. Uma menina pegou e cheirou-a, adormecendo imediatamente. - Não confie na Kodachi!

- O...k... - Disse ele, completamente assustado.


End file.
